fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rilien Alva
Rilien Alva ' (リリン アルバ, Ririn Aruba') the Golden Flash ''(ゴルデン フラス, Goruden Furasu). A hereditary Knight from the country of Joya. He left home at the age of 18, at the request of his father that he become stronger and learn the ways of the world so that when he did, at last, return home, he would be a better man for it. Although not formally recognized by the Magic Council , he is seen, nonetheless, as having the power-level of any S-class mage. Possibly even an equal of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Rilien is in his late 20s. Despite this, he stands at just under 6 feet and casts an intimadating shadow. A very lean man, with dark blond hair wearing a white jacket stripped with gold; and white pants with golden flames down the sides. It is with this look, on top of his speed that has gained him the nickname 'Golden Flash'. He wears silver and gold bracers, and golden greaves on his legs that he is able to channel Energy Magic out of. Personality Rilien believes in chivalry. If there is anything out of the ordinary, he’ll question it. He has a hard time trusting people, as well, but when his trust has been won, there isn’t a better person to rely on. Although extremely handsome, he discourages himself from fraternizing with the opposite gender, as he fears that once he does, it will forever change him and keep him from the path that he was destined for. Now, this does not mean that he does not speak to women, but it does mean that he keeps from flirting with them. He is seen as a very jovial person with a love for life and all that it offers. Yet, again, has that seriousness about him that keeps grounded. History Born in the year x785 in the country of Joya, Rilien was brought up in a family who could trace their lineage down to the first kingdom knights. In this regard, he was brought up to learn the ways of a knight, such as the ways of chivalry, and yes, swordplay. When he was 10 years of age, his father began to instruct him in the ways of magic. The first was to become better aquainted with the sword, so he was taught Flash Sword Style, which his father told him would become an essential part of him as he grew older. Five years later, he was asked what kind of magic(s) he wished to learn. He said that he liked both Energy Magic and Requip Magic, and so his father brought in tutors that would help him develop these two magicks into something that not only befitted the family's lineage, but his son's personality, as well. When Rilien turned 18 years old, his father sent for him, and instructed him to travel the world, in order to learn not only about the cultures of other countries, but about himself, as well. At first, Rilien was set against this, for he had never before left home, and he feared that he would never return. His father placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Son, you have it within you to become not only the greatest of knights, but the greatest of mages, as well." This said, Rilien was given the courage to take the journey. Since that day, he has developed his magic to an even greater degree, all the while helping those in need. There are even some claims, although unsupported, that say he was able to defeat Midnight from Oracion Seis. And, although unproven, it was said that an entire village watched as Midnight was defeated by him in mere seconds. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist' - Having trained for many years under the care of a famous Swordmaster and Flash Sword Style specialist, Rilien has grown to be among the very best swordsman in the world. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant' - Swordsmanship and magic was not the only things that Rilien was forced to learn of growing up. He was also subjected to hours of martial arts so that in the event he ran out of magical reserves and had no weapons available, he would at least be able to continue the fight bare handed. With his speed, with and without the use of magic, he has shown himself an adept unarmed combatant *'Immense Speed' - From long years under his teacher’s tutelage, Rilien’s speed grew to be so fast that near the end of his training, even his teacher found it difficult to keep up with him. Now, people call him a ‘Speed Demon’, as no one seems able to track him. And while using the Energy Phoenix Armor, no one can even see him. All they see are images of him that are left behind through his movements. *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Coordination' *'Enhanced Reflexes' Immense Magical Power - From his years as an apprentice under hard, strict tutorsin the ways of magic, he learned to conserve his energy, being able to call upon vast reserves of his magic at any given moment. Enhanced Durability - Rilien has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Magical Abilities Energy Magic - Rilien’s main form of magic. He utilizes the Lacrima Crystals within his wrist and leg bracers to create weapons and shields. *'Astral Sword' - Rilien makes an energy sword from one, or both, of his wrist bracers and attacks his opponent with them. They are able to cut through most any material. Following moves that are executed are in combination with Flash Sword Style. *''Force Brake'' - Every time the user swings the sword, magical energy builds up more and more, inflicting more damage to the target. *''Illusion Step'' - The user is able to move with extreme speed, slashing and stabbing his opponent multiple times. *''Force Impact'' - The user creates an instability within the Astral Sword, so that when they drive the sword into the ground, a massive explosion knocks back surrounding opponents. *'Astral Shield' - Rilien releases an energy shield from one, or both, of his wrist bracers, as well as the one’s on his legs, which act as a barrier. The more energy put into the shield, the greater the sustainability of it, and the area effected. **''Shield Ray'' - Rilien creates a focused beam from his shield that pierces the target. **''Shield Explosion'' - Using his Astral Shield, Rilien amplifies the energy with it the construct to create a shockwave that knocks back surround opponents. **''Flying Shield'' - Rilien is able to throw the Astral Shield, and use it as a ranged attack. **''Shield Splinter'' - Throwing the Astral Shield into the sky, the shield explodes, creating shards of energy that pierce the surrounding enemies. **''Shield Shock'' - Similar to Shield Explosion, with the exception that this is used as a ramming technique to break through the targets defenses. **''Shield Storm'' - Generates Lightning Magic within the Shield, allowing the caster to strike those around them, as well as their target. *'Astral Bow' - Rilien creates a bow out of magical energy, allowing him to shoot enemies at range. **''Energy Blast'' - User shoots an arrow filled with concentrated magical energy at their target. ***''Energy Lance'' - An improved version of Energy Blast. ****''Energy Cannon'' - The most powerful version of Energy Blast. **''Shooting Star'' - Caster uses the Astral Bow to shoot an arrow into the sky, which then explodes creating a meteoric shower. **''Gravity Distortion'' - A destructive arrow that distorts time and space. **''Energy Glide'' - He is able to release energy from his leg bracers which allow him to run, or glide, at great speeds. When this move is used in combination with Flash Sword Style , it is made much faster Sword Magic *'Flash Sword Style' - Rilien learned this form of magic in order to gain better use of his main magic, Energy Magic. It allows him to dispatch his opponent in much greater ease. Requip Magic - Rilien chose to study the art of Requip mainly to look for armors that would be a compliment to his own Energy Magic. *'The Paladin '- Rilien's main armor choice when he first steps into battle with an opponent. Made of strong metal and layered in gold and sapphire gems. The overall design has an avian-like look to it, as it has several wing-like designs etched into it. *'Sacred Armor' - A holy armor forged from pure magical energy. In it's right hand, it wields a holy lance, called Gram, and in the left a holy shield, Aegis. These weapons also seem to possess the ability to collect Lightning Magic from the very air around it. **'Royal Saber' - Dispatches with a strong blast of Lightning Magic from Gram. **'Final Elysion' - Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis **'Seig Saber' - Elogates the lance of light emitted through Gram. *'Energy Phoenix Armor' - One of the most powerful armors in the world, and a great compliment to Rilien’s magical abilities, as well. It possesses the swiftest speed of all the armor types , and there is no one that can track its movements. The energy within it has an almost flame-like quality to it, and so has been said that it uses Fire Magic. Also, the armor is made of the lightest type of metal known, which helps improve the overall speed of it's user. It can extend weapons and a shield from the bracers on it’s arms. ** Phoenix Impulse.jpg|Energy Phoenix Armor, Phoenix Impulse Energy Phoenix.jpg|Energy Phoenix Armor Ray of Victory - Strafes a concetrated beam of energy from his chest plate **''Energy Saber'' - Attacks using a saber that extends from his right gaunlet **''Integrity Shield'' - Releases energy from his left gauntlet that acts as a barrier. More powerful than his Astral Shield **''Phoenix Impulse'' - Covers himself in flames that form the shape of a phoenix and slashes at the enemy. Advanced Moves *'Crimson Light' - This is one of the most powerful forms of the Sacred Armor. It shines with a 'Crimson Light' and its lance and shield transform into a sword, Blutgang, and a dual-bladed lance, Gungnir, respectively. This form also gives him special advanced moves **'Invinsible Sword '- Infuses Blutgang with Lightning Magic, then slashes at the opponent. **'Crimson Slash' - Gungnir begins to glow with a bright light, and stars to collect magical energy, charging itself with both Lightning and Fire magic, when it reaches the maximum amount of energy that it can hold, Rilien slashes out with it sveral times, creating a blackhole-like tear in space that slowly disintegrates the opponent while simultaneously sending them into another dimension. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Knight Category:Mage Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Wandering Mage